God Has Spoken
| next = }} God Has Spoken is the eleventh episode of the first season and the 11th overall episode of Chicago Fire. Summaryhttps://itunes.apple.com/ca/tv-season/one-minute/id560919824?i=575245533 Eaten up by his guilt over Flaco’s death in the fire, Cruz goes to Casey to confess. While Shay recovers from a head injury sustained in the ambulance crash, Severide asks Dawson for her help in dealing with his own injury. Casey is caught in the middle of a family conflict between his mother and sister. Elsewhere, Herrmann finds a business deal hard to stomach. Plothttp://www.nbc.com/chicago-fire/episode-guide/season-1/593092/god-has-spoken/episode-111/685636/ In the aftermath of the ambulance crash, Dawson comes to and tracks down a bloodied and unconscious Shay. She seems to be alive but unresponsive. Emergency squads arrive on the scene and rush her off to the hospital, a very worried Dawson in tow. At the hospital, the team bands together for Shay. She has a moderate traumatic brain injury, and the extent of the damage has yet to be determined. In the wake of gang leader Flaco's death in the apartment fire, Cruz's brother Leon is completely thrilled by the news. Cruz's somber mood gives him away, and Leon detects that his brother was the one responsible for Flaco's demise. He lovingly grabs Cruz's face, telling him that together, they'll take this secret to the grave. He saved Leon's life, and that's nothing to be ashamed of. Despite this, the guilt of what transpired still weighs heavily on Cruz. Casey visits his mom in jail. Their relationship is considerably strained, which doesn't come as a surprise when we learn that she killed his father. Casey's mom is up for parole soon, and she makes a plea to Casey to go easy on her at the testimony and to ask his sister to do the same. She's been in jail for 15 years and just wants a chance to get her life back. Casey pays a visit to his estranged sister asking her to cut their mom a break, but she refuses to budge. She could have asked for help; she could have moved far away from him. But she killed him, and in her eyes that's inexcusable. Thankfully, Shay regains consciousness and is on the road to a full recovery. In the aftermath of her accident, Severide is distraught, especially since he and Shay left things on bad terms. He makes a plea for her to come home at her bedside, but Shay still maintains that staying with Dawson in the meantime is her best course of action. Severide storms out, on edge, and is pulled aside by Dawson. She asks him in all seriousness if he's high, and Severide scoffs at the suggestion and brushes off her questioning. While Shay is out of commission, Boden appoints Mills to fill in as Dawson's EMT partner. On a call with an unconscious victim in a house, the two are chased by a vicious dog into the bathroom. Forced into close quarters, the two share an awkward, intimate moment. Quick on his feet, Mills impresses Dawson by injecting a protein bar with a sedative and throwing it out the door for the dog to eat. Despite the fact that they've only been on a few dates, Severide and his latest love interest Renee are both completely smitten. But while in the throes of love, Renee regrettably admits that she's leaving for a job in Madrid in a week. The two have already grown so close, and Renee asks Severide if he'd consider visiting. He agrees, but he's still clearly heartbroken by the news. Rocked by the events of Shay's hospitalization, Severide comes to terms with the state of his shoulder and comes to Dawson with his issue. When they share the news with Shay, she agrees to move back in with Severide so they can help each other through their recoveries. Shay tells Severide how proud she is, and promises to be by his side every step of the way. Dawson invites Mills over for a friendly dinner; she cooked a beautiful meal for Shay's homecoming and she'd hate to see it go to waste! After dessert and some wine, their friendly banter takes a romantic turn as things get heated between the two. Mills goes in for the kiss, and Dawson is all for it, as they get down to business on the floor! Casthttp://www.tvrage.com/Chicago_Fire/episodes/1065256374 Main Cast * Jesse Spencer as Lieutenant Matthew Casey * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide * Monica Raymund as Paramedic Gabriela Dawson * Lauren German as Paramedic Leslie Shay * Charlie Barnett as Firefighter Peter Mills * David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden Guest Stars * Joe Minoso as Joe Cruz * Yuri Sardarov as Brian "Otis" Zvonecek * Christian Stolte as Randy "Mouch" McHolland * Jeff Lima as Leon * Sarah Shahi as Renée Royce * Kathleen Quinlan as Nancy Casey * Nicole Forester as Christie Co-Guest Stars Uncredited Trivia References/Sources Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes